There are information processing devices capable of executing a plurality of programs simultaneously. Then, some of such information processing devices change a sound output as BGM according to conditions of program execution.
Specifically, for example, there is an information processing device that performs control so as to change a sound output as BGM from a sound accompanying the execution of a game program (for example a reproduced sound of an audio file stored in association with the game program or a sound generated by executing the game program) to a reproduced sound of an audio file shown in a setting in a music player when the reproduction of the audio file by the music player is started, and return the sound output as BGM from the reproduced sound of the audio file shown in the setting in the music player to the sound accompanying the execution of the game program when the reproduction of the audio file by the music player is ended.